The Two Person
by Arashi Kachigawa
Summary: Ai Enma, meskipun ia adalah gadis neraka, ia juga masih memiliki perasaan dan hati nurani yang baik serta hangat. Selama ini ia selalu kesepian dan harus menjalani tugas membosankan dengan hanya mengirim, mengirim dan mengirim klien-klien ke neraka selama empat ratus tahun. Bisakah sekali-sekali harapannya terkabul saja?


Jigoku Shoujo / Hell Girl

**DISCLAIMER : Miyuki Eto**

by Arashi Kachigawa

.

.

**Two Person**

* * *

.

.

Walaupun Ai Enma adalah gadis neraka dan terlihat berdarah dingin, namun sesungguhnya ia masih _mempunyai hati nurani yang baik._

_Salah satunya?_

Ya, tidak tega mengirim Yuzuki ke neraka dan rela menjadi gadis neraka selamanya, asalkan Yuzuki terlihat bahagia di kehidupan akhirat.

Ren menemukan Ai sedang menatapi lekat sakura yang berguguran di tengah musim semi. Ren pun menghampiri Ai. Dan sontak saja Ren kaget melihat Ai yang bercucuran air mata.

"Nona…?"

"….jangan lihat aku." Ai berbalik badan dan menyeka air matanya.

"Sentaro mendoakan kebahagiaanmu, Nona.. ia mendirikan kuil untukmu, ingat?" hibur Ren.

"…." Ai tidak mengindahkan ucapan Ren. Ia hanya menyueki Ren saja dan kembali memandangi sakura jatuh itu.

_"Ai.. ayo kita main lagi. Kali ini bermain di sungai!" Sentaro ceria menggandeng tangan Ai. _

_"Tetapi.." lirih Ai. _

_"Tidak apa-apa, kulindungi kau dari orang-orang brengsek itu. Kau tidak bersalah. Kupu-kupu jadi hidup itu sudah menjadi takdir, entah mengapa." Sentaro mencoba menghibur Ai yang merasa selalu pesimis dan kadang susah merasa optimis._

_"Baiklah." Ai kemudian tersenyum dan kembali mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Sentaro._

_._

_._

_Pakaian Ai pun basah setelah asyik menyipratkan air sungai yang sangat jernih, beda dengan empat ratus tahun kemudian._

_"Ai senang?" tanya Sentaro setelah menyeka dahinya yang bercucuran air sungai dicampur dengan keringat._

_"Sangat, sangat senang! Aku ingin bersama Sentaro terus!" seru Ai. Kalau bersama dengan Sentaro, Ai merasa nyaman. Merasa ada yang melindunginya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan penuh bertanggung jawab._

_Tetapi tidak._

_Semuanya berubah._

_Sejak Ai diutus untuk jadi korban persembahan pada dewa gunung, Ai terpaksa hidup terpisah dengan orangtuanya dan hidup di gubuk di tempat terdalam dekat air terjun Mutsumi Ridge, bahkan melibatkan Sentaro untuk memberikan bantuan berupa makanan dan pakaian._

_Tiga tahun kemudian, rambut Ai kini tumbuh panjang sampai sepinggang, hingga berhasil memancing perhatian Ai. Setiap malam hari, Ai selalu menyanyi bareng Sentaro. Perasaan mereka makin lama berkembang dan makin tertarik sama satu lainnya. _

_Ketika Ai sedang berenang di danau bersamaan membilas diri sendiri dengan air terjun, semburat merah pun mewarnai pipi Sentaro ketika Ai memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang telanjang, sama sekali tidak berpakaian. "Kenakan pakaian, Ai." Ucap Sentaro sembari berusaha menghindari dari Ai._

_Ai tersenyum tipis, "Kau baik sekali." Ia kemudian mengenakan kimono dan dibantu oleh Sentaro untuk mengikat obi kimononya._

_Saat itu Ai ingin memperdalamkan cinta terlarangnya terhadap Sentaro, tak peduli bentakan apapun, ia ingin sekali hidup bersama Sentaro dari hambatan apapun._

_Tetapi takkan pernah terkabul._

_Kejadian tragis menimpa Ai, mengakibatkan Ai menaruh penuh dendam pada Sentaro bahkan seantreo desa, sesaat setelah dikubur hidup-hidup dan yang lebih parah lagi yang menguburnya adalah Sentaro—meski itu merupakan perintah yang sangat mendesak sekaligus memaksanya—Ai bangkit kembali dan membakar desa terkutuk itu, dan menjebakkan semuanya dalam perangkap terkutuk—Neraka._

Selama empat ratus tahun.. Ai selalu menemukan yang namanya kebosanan. Ia selalu bosan. Mengintai, mengintai, mengintai orang yang akan ditujukan ke neraka, dan mengirim,mengirim dan mengirim orang-orang bersalah—terkadang ada yang tak bersalah—ke neraka.

Ai haus akan namanya _kehangatan._

Memang ia sudah mempunyai orang-orang yang ia anggap keluarga, Hone Onna, Ichimoku Ren, Wanyudou, Yamawarou, Kikuri, dan neneknya, tetapi tetap saja itu bukan kehangatan yang ia maksudkan.

Ya, kehangatan dari orang terkasih yang bisa dijadikan pendamping hidup pula.

Namun sayangnya, Ai sangat susah mengekspresikan perasaannya dan ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang ia sukai.

"Siapa yang menabur, maka ia yang akan menuai."

_"Ippen shinde miru ka?" _ ucap Ai dingin sembari melebarkan sayap kimononya dan dalam sekejap, korban itu sudah terhisap ke dalam neraka dan berkelana di dalamnya selamanya. Lalu meninggalkan sebuah simbol sebagai tanda pernah mengakses situs komunikasi dengan gadis neraka, pada seseorang yang telah menarik tali boneka jerami.

Ai tidak berekspresi apapun, ia sudah sangat bosan mengamati raut muka klien yang penuh rasa bersalah serta lega karena dendamnya telah terbalaskan, meski harus dibayar mahal, intinya _senjata makan tuan,_ diri sendirinya akan berkelana di neraka juga saat sudah bertemu dengan ajal nanti.

"Membosankan sekali!" ketus Ai sembari menyibakkan rambutnya yang panjang ke belakang setelah berganti pakaian dari kimono menjadi _sailor._

"Aku paham dengan perasaan Nona." Ren tersenyum seraya terkikik geli mengamati perilaku si putri kecil yang kadang manja di balik sifat dinginnya.

"Apa tidak ada yang seru? Main game, kek, meruntuhkan boneka-boneka jerami." Ai menghela nafas. Ia kembali menemui kebosanan, setelah pengiriman klien terakhir tadi ke neraka pada hari ini.

"Apakah ingin ke sungai itu?" tawar Ren sembari menunjuk ke arah sungai yang terbentang luas, ditemani tanaman hijau di sepanjang tepinya.

Ai terbelalak memandangi sungai itu.

_Sungai yang pernah dijadikan tempat permainan Ai dan Sentaro.._

Ai tersenyum tipis.

"Ren, kita main air yuk." Tawar Ai seraya melepaskan satu per satu pakaiannya dan kini hanya tersisa pakaian dalamnya.

Ren pun merona merah, "No-Nona?"

"Ayo, Ren, kembalikan kenangan itu, aku pernah bermain di sini dengan Sentaro empat ratus tahun lalu." Ai tersenyum lembut dan tiba-tiba ia sudah masuk ke dalam sungai dangkal itu, membasahi tubuhnya.

Ren tak dapat mengelak dan ia harus memenuhi permintaan tuan putrinya, Ren pun menaatinya. "Dengan senang hati."

Ai langsung saja menyipratkan air jernih itu ke tubuh Ren. Sontak saja Ren kaget dan langsung menghindari Ai dengan cepat.

Setelah hening sesaat, Ren mengamati wajah Ai yang tampak sangat bahagia dan terkikik geli menertawakan perilaku Ren barusan.

Ren pun tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan kalah, Nona!" Ia melepaskan satu per satu pakaiannya pula dan kini tersisa celana pendeknya saja.

Setelah membuang beberapa menit hanya untuk saling perang cipratan air, Ai hampir terpleset dan langsung ditahan oleh Ren, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?" tanya Ren.

"Eeehh.. lepaskan! Aku bukan anak kecil!" suasana hati Ai langsung berubah, ia memang ingin berperilaku sebagaimana putri pada dasarnya, namun sifat kekanak-kanakannya tetap tidak hilang. Ren pun tertawa kecil. "Ai, mukamu lucu sekali."

Rona merah langsung muncul di muka Ai. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak cepat melihat wajah Ren seperti itu.

Sudah berapa ratus tahun mereka selalu bersama, dan lagi-lagi Ai merasa hampa dan ekspresinya menjadi kosong, jika memikirkan memori mereka dari awal sampai sekarang.

"Ren.. kau menganggapku apa?"

Ren pun terheran dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Pedang bagimu, Nona. Aku mengabdi padamu. Aku takkan melupakan pertolonganmu waktu itu." Ren langsung menunduk penuh hormat terhadap Ai.

Ekspresi Ai masih sama. Kosong.

_Inikah kehangatan yang ia butuhkan?_

"Ehh.. sudah malam hari.. kita pulang yuk." Ai memakaikan kembali _sailor_nya dan menunggu Ren untuk selesai berpakaian lengkap. "Mari, Nona." Ren menemani Ai dalam perjalanan pulang ke satu-satunya tempat mereka di neraka, rumah.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak..tidak..Sentaro.. jangan mengkhianatiku.." tangan Ai terangkat ke udara bergerak tak beraturan, dan perasaan gelisah kembali memenuhi ruang hati Ai yang kosong.

"_Maafkan aku, Ai.. Semoga kau bahagia." Lirih Sentaro dan ia perlahan menghilang, hanya memperlihatkan punggungnya saja pada Ai yang terus mengejar sepupunya._

"TIDAK!" teriakan Ai yang berhasil mendatangkan Ren.

Nafas Ai tersenggal-senggal sembari mengamati iris raven yang memancarkan aura kekhawatiran.

"Ren..Ren." lirih Ai sembari mencengkeram dadanya, sangat sakit. Sakit hati. Ren menghampiri Ai. "Tidak apa-apa, Nona? Mimpi buruk?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ren..aku dilema.. aku ingin melupakan Sentaro tetapi dia tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranku." Ai mencengkeram pakaian Ren dengan keras.

Ren pun terdiam. Ren merasa sangat iba dengan penderitaan yang sudah Ai lalui di hidupnya, dan mencoba bersikap tegar dan tampil di depan banyak orang dengan sifat dingin.

Tetapi tidak, di depan Ren.

Manja, suasana hati berubah dengan cepat, terkadang arogan, ceria, senyuman hangat, memangku di paha Ren di senja hari, main di sungai bersama.

_Mengapa?_

Ren menyadari satu hal. Ia menyukai Ai. Tetapi tidak.. dia adalah Nona, baginya.

Setetes air mata Ai keluar dan nafasnya masih terengah-engah, membuyarkan pikiran Ren. Lalu iris raven itu mengamati perilaku gadis neraka yang bergetar…

Maka ada satu hal yang harus ia lakukan…

_….Hangat._

Ai menyadari kalau tubuhnya kini merasa hangat, dan ada yang menyentuhnya. Iris merah menyala pun terbuka lebar dan kepalanya mendongak untuk mencari tahu, apa yang terjadi, siapa yang menyalurkan kehangatannya…

…..Ichimoku Ren.

Tangan besar Ren dikalungkan ke pinggang Ai dengan rapat, sementara itu kepala Ren diletakkan di atas kepala Ai. Tangan lainnya membelai rambut Ai berkali-kali, menenangkan Ai.

"…Di sinilah, aku, kau haus akan kehangatan, Nona."

…

Ai pun terdiam sejenak.

..Ah, ya…sih.

Iris merah milik Ai Enma kembali berhadapan dengan satu iris raven milik Ichimoku Ren.

"Aku butuh kehangatan yang abadi, bukan fana."

Ren tersentak dengan pernyataan itu.

"Daripada cinta terlarang, bolehkah aku?" tanya Ai serius.

Hening.

Ren membutuhkan sedikitnya satu menit untuk otaknya mengolah apa yang terjadi.

Lalu ia kembali tersenyum penuh arti..menutupi rasa senangnya yang melambung, bahkan tak dapat diucapkan melalui kata apapun.

"Dengan senang hati, _Ai_." Ciuman mereka bertemu bahkan sampai mencairkan saliva milik Ai karena saking panasnya. Bukan, temperatur ruang tidur kali? Tidak.. memang, ciuman mereka yang terlalu panas, dan akan terus berlanjut tiap hari, mereka taburi dengan bumbu cinta mereka, sebagai mahkluk abadi, untuk menghilangkan rasa kebosanan mereka terhadap tugas mereka, …menunggu waktunya tiba untuk dibebaskan dari tugas membosankan itu.

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Ichimoku Ren._

_Terima kasih, Sentaro, sudah memberikan kebahagiaan padaku sewaktu masa kanak-kanak, dan sekarang aku tetap mencintai kalian berdua._

**THE END**

* * *

Halo.. saya baru tahu ada fanfiction Hell Girl, jadi langsung bikin fic iseng tentang Hell Girl deh!

Sebenarnya saya suka Ai dengan Sentaro maupun Ai dengan Ichimoku Ren. Karena dilema, makanya di sini sengaja saya bikin Ai mencintai dua-duanya. Meski lebih prefer Ichimoku Ren sih ya :)

Ai terlihat OOC, yah.. saya ketawa geli pas ngetik fanfic ini. Sebetulnya sifat Ai di atas semua, di mana minioritas dari dominan Ai yang terlihat dingin dan serius di kebanyakan cerita manga maupun animenya, ada di _omake _atau komik 4 koma / yonkoma di setiap akhir buku Hell Girl series, menceritakan kelatarbelakangan Ai yang kadang lucu bangeet dan sifat kekanak-kanakannya keluar saat bersama "keluarga"nya XD

Perasaan Ai mudah jatuh cinta terinspirasi dari salah satu yonkoma yang kalau tidak salah, menceritakan Ai sedang buru-buru dan lagi sarapan dan tiba-tiba tertabrak dengan salah satu klien, dan akhirnya jatuh, masih belepotan nasi, dan memandang penuh romantis ke klien itu, terus dicegah Ren dengan dibilangin "Memangnya ini drama?!" LOL!

Daan.. sekali-kali saya pingin bikin fanfic tentang romantis ini, karena sangat jarang dijumpai di manga maupun anime aslinya. Biarkan saya berimajinasi liar.. #ditabok

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini! Juga terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang mereview maupun memfavoritkan fanfic ini.

Regards,

Arashi Kachigawa


End file.
